1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of electro-optical devices such as a liquid crystal device, a color filter substrate, and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
In this kind of an electro-optical device, in a seal region located at the periphery of a pixel region in which a plurality of pixel portions is formed, a pair of substrates is bonded by a seal material, and, for example, liquid crystal is sandwiched between the pair of substrates as an electro-optical material. In order to control the thickness of the liquid crystal (cell gap) between the pair of substrates, a gap material (or a spacer material) is provided in at least the seal region, and the gap between the pair of substrates (inter-substrate gap) is controlled.
In order to perform a color display by the plurality of pixel portions arranged in the pixel region, a coloring layer is provided in the pixel region on at least one of the pair of substrates. In this case, in the pixel region, in which the coloring layer is provided, and the seal region, in which the coloring layer is not provided, a step difference occurs in a layer on which the coloring layer is provided and the inter-substrate gap is changed. In order to avoid such a situation, for example, in JP-A-2005-099614, technology of forming a concave portion in the pixel region of one substrate and providing a coloring layer in the concave portion so as to equalize an upper surface of one substrate facing liquid crystal is suggested. In addition, known documents relevant to the invention include JP-A-2007-279101 and JP-A-2002-250811.
According to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2005-099614, in one substrate, since the upper surface of the pixel region and the upper surface of the seal region are on the same plane, if the cell gap is narrowed in order to increase a response speed, the gap material for controlling the cell gap needs to be decreased. However, it is difficult to manufacture small gap material with high accuracy. Even when the small gap material can be manufactured with high accuracy, the manufacturing cost may be increased. According to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2005-099614, it is difficult to narrow the cell gap with a relatively low manufacturing cost.